Here I Am
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Previously Love, Hate and War... HarryDraco:Harry was never placed in Gryffindor and was never going to be known for being the 'Golden Boy'.Chances were more likely of him being known as the 'next dark lord' and 'Draco Malfoy's Mate'Veela!Draco,Dark!Harry
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note:** Newest new version. Please review! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.

* * *

Love, Hate and War

**Chapter One**

Harry waited patiently for his name to be called among the other first years. He glanced around the Great Hall and felt intimidated. Many of the students seemed uninterested with the going ons of the sorting.

Harry chewed his bottom lip with anticipation. He was really nervous about the sorting. He understood that the house he was sorted in would also be the house where, possibly, all his friends would be. He glanced up as they called Hermione Granger's name. The bushy haired girl he met at the train seemed very stiff as the Sorting Hat was placed atop her head. Harry watched to see what the Hat did.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called.

Harry smiled as she nervously went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Harry bounced on his leg a bit, waiting. McGonagall soon after called Malfoy up.

The blond and arrogant boy Harry had the displeasure of meeting twice, walked to the stool confidently, a feat that was rare, he observed. It didn't even seem like the hat touched his head before the Hat exclaimed the blond's house.

Malfoy walked to Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle looking at their leader proudly. And though Harry felt that the latter was just hero worship, it didn't escape his notice how it was a huge contrast from what he saw from other houses. When a Ravenclaw was sorted, most of the house scrutinized the new person, seemingly judging if they were good enough to be called one from their house. When a Gryffindor was sorted, there was a warm response, but it felt strained and also, it seemed that they had looked down on Hermione, like she had a standard to live to. Hufflepuff though... he liked their response just like he liked Slytherin's. They would give warm smiles and little quiet hellos.

Harry saw another Slytherin being sorted. A girl named Pansy Parkinson. She had short black hair and a pug like face. She too was seemed to be accepted.

After a set of twins were sorted, one in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw, Harry was soon called. As he walked up to the stool, he heard many gasps and whispers. McGonagall then gave a stern look and most of the noise was quieted, but he felt like their stares were piercing through his skull. He sat at the stool, waiting, and finally, the brown hat was placed on his head. The first thing that popped into his head was the thought of how maybe the hat was infested with lice.

Harry gulped as the hat began speaking. "Hm, were should I put you?" The voice was deep and raspy and he felt the hat's movements as it moved it's mouth. "You seem to have all of the qualities for any house, but so do many. Hm... lets see. It seems that what you crave for more is acceptance. Ah. So maybe Hufflepuff is the place for you?" The Hat seemed to move his head towards the Hufflepuff table. "Alas, I think you have more qualities than that. You are brave it seems and you fight for what you believe for." Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table and went stiff. "Ah. It seems you wouldn't want that. You know that almost every Potter to have come to this school was placed there? But oh! You want to prove yourself! You have the ambition, oh you reek of it. I think then, that it better be... SLYTHERIN!!"

As soon as the hat called the name of his new house, the Great Hall was silent. McGonagall then removed the Sorting Hat from Harry's head and gave him a small nod and Harry stood up nervously.

Then the Slytherin table clapped softly, just like it did for every other new house member, and Harry felt a tiny bit of relief. And then the whispers broke out. _How could the hero of the wizarding world be placed there?! _ Harry finally reached his table and took the spot right next to Draco Malfoy, basically the only one in that house he knew.

The platinum blond boy frowned at him as he sat. And Harry felt like all his assumptions were wrong. They didn't seem to be accepting him at all!

But then, Parkinson gave Harry a small, shy smile and some of the older students were looking at him curiously.. but not in a bad way.

Still, the blond next to him didn't say a thing and Harry stared at his lap nervously. Finally, the sorting ended and it ended with a boy named Blaise Zabini being sorted into his house. The black boy sat next to him happily and greeted Harry and Harry greeted back.

Green eyes were surprised when suddenly, food popped up instantly into the empty plates in front of him. And his stomach gave a growl. He then heard a snicker and could have sworn it came from Malfoy, but when he turned to see, the boy was talking to Gregory Goyle.

Harry started to pile up his plate with food. And he saw many others do the same. He did find it odd how they ate though, it was those mannerisms that his aunt Marge said he lacked, though it wasn't like Dudley had them either.

Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione were. It seemed like total chaos at the Gryffindor table, and while Ron seemed to be accepted warmly, Hermione looked lonely and wistful. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly died when he heard Blaise grumble about 'stupid forks' and how they 'do the same bloody thing'. Harry grinned and just grabbed the chicken leg and put in his mouth. Malfoy snorted next to him. "Plebian." he heard him mutter. But Harry shrugged and ate his chicken and he grinned when Blaise abandoned his fork too and was eating like him. Some of the older students raised and eyebrow or two but they didn't change their habits like Blaise did, but Harry felt elated that he found a friend in Blaise.

Most of the meal was quiet for him and it was for some of the other first years at his table as well. He felt a deep nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He thought of the classes and what they were like, he wondered about the teachers and just about what he could do in his free time.

Then the feast was over and prefects were standing up and signaling for the first years to follow. The doors of the Great Hall seemed incredibly crowded and it really came to no surprise that he bumped into Ron, the boy he had made friends with at the train.

Instead of getting a hello like he expected, he found the red head glaring at him. "You're in my way you filthy Slytherin."

Harry froze and stared at the boy in shock.

"I find that you are wrong, Weasel. You are in HIS way." A voice came from beside Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business Malfoy."

"It is if you're messing with my friends."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for your reviews.

**Chapter Two**

**SIX YEARS LATER..  
**

Draco woke up to the scratching of his window. The blond blinked a few times and stood up, still half asleep. He wondered why there was an owl scratching at his window in the first place since it could have come during the morning post.

He looked to see if Blaise or Nott woke up, but they hadn't. He grumbled as he opened his window to let the owl in, but the owl didn't. It just stretched its leg out and Draco grabbed the letter.

The owl left quickly and Draco glared at the bird until it became nothing than a brown speck in the snowy December sky.

He looked at the front of the letter and turned pale.

'My son' said the front.

Draco swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He then put the letter on his bed without even opening it and got ready for breakfast. It was only a few minutes before he usually woke up anyway.

The mercury eyed boy thought of what the letter could possibly entail. But what it did was obvious. His birthday was less than a week away and he and his father hadn't discussed his inheritnace the summer before. It was a taboo to even thing it because Malfoys prided themselves with being pure and Malfoys didn't like being reminded of their hypocrisy. It was also a secret every Malfoy would take to the grave.

Draco went to his wardrobe and took out his clean and spotless uniform. He then placed it on the bed next to the letter and got his towel next. He then went to go to take a quick shower, just like he did every morning.

After undressing and stepping into the hot shower, he felt calm and relaxed enough to think about what will come next.

Obviously, he had to find his mate. He hoped to Merlin it wasn't someone like Bulstrode or worse yet, Pansy. He just couldn't stand either. But at the top of his list for, 'I'll kill myself first before I have sex with them' was the Weasley girl.

Everyone in the school knew of her crush on him and it simply made Draco sick to his stomach to think about it. Probably, the only person who didn't know was the Weasel. It wouldn't surprise him one bit.

It really said a lot about the stupidity of the 'noble' house when taking to account that Ronald Weasley was considered Gryffindor's golden boy.

Draco stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with his towel and then dried his hair with a drying charm. Draco then looked at the mirror and frowned. His hair was getting paler. It looked almost white.

Draco exited his room the same time Harry did. Harry grinned at him, his eyes brimming with amusement.

"What?" Draco asked. He felt uncomfortable being almost laughed at.

"Your hair, it's not slicked back."

The blond frowned but then it hit him and he blushed. He had totally forgotten to do that.

Draco was going to go back in his rooms to change it but Harry grabbed his hand, holding him back. "Let's just go to breakfast. Plus, I like it like that."

Draco preened at the comment. Probably the veela half of him. Damn that half. It seemed it was an attention seeker.

He nodded and followed Harry out to the Great Hall, Harry still holding his hand. When Draco noticed that little fact, his eyes widened and he stopped walking; which alerted Harry.

Harry seemed confused, but then his eyes followed where Draco was staring at and he blushed and let go.

"Erm. Yea. Sorry." Harry chewed his bottom lip. "Um, well... lets go."

And Draco followed him. Frowning all the way. What was that about?

The Great Hall was a bit empty, but only because he and Harry always decided to get there early everyday for the past seven years.

It was when the food was at it's warmest and they had more variety to choose from. Harry and Draco sat at their usual spot, at the middle of the table, on the side that could overlook most of the school. Was it symbolic? Draco certainly hoped so, after all, they didn't choose that spot for nothing.

Some of the only people at the Great Hall during this time were the teachers, many Ravenclaws and Hermione Granger.

Draco glanced at the bushy haired girl as she seemed to be reading while eating her eggs. He rolled his eyes at the predictability of the girl.

It really irked him that Harry really tried having a friendship with her. All through first year he would make Draco tag along and Draco and Granger actually got along well when Draco didn't remind her of her blood status. But as time went on, Harry and Granger got more and more distanced. All that was left of that friendship were the little smiles they gave in greeting when they passed each other in the halls.

Draco ate his bacon in thought. And what was wrong with Harry? He seemed extraordinarily quiet. Hmm... something was obviously bothering him, but Draco wasn't the type of person to ask.

All of a sudden, the Great Hall became louder and he knew exactly why. The Weasel and his horde of idiots came in.

The red head shot the usual glare at him and Harry, but Harry was lost in his thoughts, so didn't seem to have seen.

Draco rolled his eyes then noticed that when he plopped down at the table, he so happened to plop down next to Granger. He noticed as she seemed to blush and bury herself even more in the book.

Draco snorted. And he thought she was different from the rest of the Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again so much for your reviews! Well, I am writing again. My graphic muse has left me and I am also in my writing mode. :P Please review and I hope you like this chapter. I am trying to change the original plot, so um… yeah. I am not editing this and adding tidbits. I am starting from scratch with the same summary as last time.

**Chapter Three**

"Potter…" The blond whined. "Please! You know I never say please!"

"Draco… no I am saving it for later."

Draco pouted.

"No."

"Why do you have to treat me so badly Harry? When I love you as much as I do?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ahaha! Sucker!" Draco had snagged the blood lollipop from Harry's hand and popped it in his mouth.

Harry glowered. "You bloody prat."

"Oh, you are just jealous you aren't as devious as I am." Draco happily pranced off into Zonko's and Harry followed behind, glooming.

"Oh, come on, it's just a lollipop Potter. If it really hurts your feelings that I took it from you, I'll just buy you a box of them."

"I don't want any."

"Then why are you being such a prat?" The grey eyed boy said distractedly, looking around the shop, making sure Blaise wasn't hiding somewhere. They had promised to meet up at this time.

"Forget it Draco."

"Potter…"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Just… it's okay. I don't really care. I'll be over at Madam Puddifoot's getting some coffee while you wait for Blaise."

Harry left and Draco just stood there with a frown. He then sighed as he looked around, still sucking on the lollipop. The green eyed boy always seemed annoyed with him and Draco had enough problems on his plate as it was. Sure, he was being immature back there but that was how he always acted with Harry.

Draco sighed tiredly as he kept browsing through the shelves. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and only seventh years were allowed to be out of Hogwarts grounds and even then, many seventh years had deemed it too cold to venture out of the castle walls. Thus, Hogsmeade was completely empty.

Draco picked out some Dungbombs to use on the Gryffindors later and also bought some Hiccup Sweets to give to Parkinson.

Blaise hadn't seemed to have appeared yet (leaving Draco extremely peeved) so Draco decided that he wouldn't wait for the ebony skinned boy anymore. He already wasted too much time and he needed to go back to Harry. He went up to pay and exited the shop.

The streets of Hogsmeade seemed peaceful with white snow decorating every roof and window. The smell of gingerbread and cinnamon coming from Madam Puddifoot's was really overpowering and Draco supposed that the lollipop and three chocolate frogs weren't enough to leave him full.

He entered the shop and a little Christmas tune rang, annoying Draco till no end. He spotted Harry sitting alone staring at the ceiling. One cup was in his hand, the other was sitting opposite him.

"Blaise didn't come and I got tired of waiting." Draco sat down across from Harry, taking the tea in his wands and sipping on it.

Harry was staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed. Harry shrugged.

"You're impossible, you know that, right? Just tell me what has been bugging you Potter. Your mood swings are really starting to piss me off."

Harry snorted. "I'm surprised you noticed."

Draco scowled angrily. "What is wrong with you Potty? I think you have just gone insane. For your information, I have a bigger things to be worrying about."

"Why don't you ever call me Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"You call Blaise by HIS first name."

"Oh, stop crying Potter. And drink your disgusting coffee."

Harry stayed quiet and that just bugged Draco even more. "Did you pick up all you wanted for Christmas?"

Harry shrugged and Draco felt like pulling his hair out.

"Fine. You can wallow here by yourself. If you see Blaise, tell him I'm sick or something."

Draco wrapped himself tighter with his cloak and went off, back to the castle. His birthday was on Monday which left him with just tomorrow to be the Draco he had always known to be. On Monday, he would be a lovesick puppy trailing after some disgusting girl. Then he'd be married by the summer.

The wind turned even colder and Draco felt like crying.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Alright, ever since I wrote this chapter, I have been reluctant to post it and really, I just forgot to redo it after I decided it wasn't good enough. The reason is that this chapter has a lot of information and I really tried to not make it a text excerpt and I don't think I did a good job of it and I'm most likely still going to bore you to death(I usually get bored to death xD). If you do like it or not, let me know! If not, I will cry a little and probably (since I am so insecure that way) I will go back, take it down, and retry again. And thank you for your reviews so far!!!!

**Chapter Four**

It was Sunday, his last day of complete freedom. His mother had reassured him, time and time again, that even though he felt like he was tying himself down to someone he didn't even know, he wouldn't feel that way when it actually happened. Of course, it never made Draco feel any better.

There was a lot of research on Veelas. Not only were many witches and wizards affected by Veela courtships (be it by them being mates or by them being part-Veela), Veelas loved to divulge in their culture and customs. Almost every book that Draco had come across on the subject expressed what a wonderful thing it was to be the chosen of a Veela; how romantic it was to find your one true love and know for sure that it was to be. To be honest, Draco was sure it was all a marketing strategy. You wouldn't want to scare off potential Veela mates, now would you?

All Veelas have the claws, the wings and the fire breathing, however, there is a difference between male and female Veelas and that was allure. Female Veelas were always easy to spot. If they were fairly young, their allure would be uncontrollable. Male Veelas, although they too were ethereally beautiful and were always compared to angels, had no allure. To attract their mates, they had to impress them in some manner. Every individual male Veela was different, however.

On Monday, Draco's birthday, besides the usual abilities, he could gain strength. Or perhaps speed. Maybe he would get taller... Something that would help him in impressing his fated love.

His mother, trying her best to make him see the bright side, had given him a book that had personal stories involving Veelas.

One witch talked about how she and the Veela had been in love before the Veela came into his inheritance. Although they had always feared that perhaps they were not meant to be, they continued hoping and promising each other that they were meant for each other. In the end, it turned out that the Veela in the relationship should have been with her best friend all along. There was too much betrayal to ever believe that in the future they could even look at one another in the eye. However, as time went on and she looked back, the writer found that their relationship hadn't been perfect and perhaps she always did feel, on the inside, that her best friend and her ex were perfect for one another. She would always avoid occasions that could bring the other two together because she was scared of the possibilities that the Veela would have seen that too.

Another was the complete opposite and talked about how they always known of each other but they never gave each other a second thought. When the Veela came into her inheritance, the Wizard was surprised to find that the Veela seemed to be glued to his side and then they became friends. Although the allure was hard to miss, he never questioned why she was always with him; he was someone she could trust to not take advantage. So he never dared to fantasize that perhaps they could have a future together. It wasn't until a year later, when they weren't at school anymore, that the Veela broke down crying and speaking of dying since he obviously didn't want her. Then all their feelings came spilling out and they had their happily ever after.

Draco did not appreciate her choices in literature, to say the least.

Today he was not going to think about Veelas or mates. He would not think about love nor sex or even birds. He still hadn't opened the letter his father sent him and he wasn't planning to either. He was too scared of what his father wanted to demand.

Although the Malfoys are known for being proud purebloods, and for all sakes and purposes it's completely true, the fact is that there is a curse on the Malfoy name. Ironically, it was a Weasley who did it. When Abraxas (his great-great-great grandfather whom his grandfather is named after) killed a Weasley due to being on the Malfoy grounds without permission or even without giving prior notice, it understandably infuriated the Weasley family. At that point in time, the Weasleys were very well off in money and were widely respected for being the old pureblooded line that they were. The father of the Weasley that was killed sought to have his revenge and (as a famed curse breaker) knew a way to do so in the worst way. That Weasley created a curse that would bring forth any diluted blood from long ago and would thus make the Malfoy line half-blooded and thus making the Weasley line superior. Of course, that Weasley made sure that there would be a public duel where people would see what would happen. Fortunately, Abraxas was blond so when the curse struck, there was no physical change when the Veela genes started coming forth. Unfortunately, Weasley won the duel due to the fact that Abraxas fell onto the floor with pain and was unable to continue.

When the Malfoys found out what happened they sought to have their revenge and started sabotaging all the financial connections that the Weasleys possessed. It turned out, that from the point on, every Malfoy born (be it male or female) would be a Veela. Females Veelas were easy to recognize so a way to not get found out was to make sure that there were only boys (Draco was sure he had at least one older sister at one point in time) and because the risk was too great, when they had that boy that was it for children.

The other risk was if the chosen mate was a non-pureblood. Because of that, Malfoys always made sure that their heir would be married and producing their first child before the day of their inheritance. That was the only way to prevent a Veela from seeking their mate. That reason alone was why Draco was sure that he wasn't the first child. His father was over twenty when he had Draco.

However, Draco was sure that the only reason he wasn't married and waiting for his heir was because of the sudden rise of Voldemort. He was also sure that his mother did a bit of convincing since she never really liked how she had been betrothed to someone she wasn't in love with.

_Stop thinking about it! _Draco's inner voice hissed.

Right.

* * *

Harry wasn't in the castle. Draco has asked Blaise if he knew of the Boy-Who-Lived's whereabouts, but Blaise gave him a _'can't you see I'm busy'_ look and continued to snog the snot out of Daphne Greengrass.

Draco felt frustrated and alone. Harry was supposed to accompany him to London to have fun today. They should have left over an hour ago, but he had seen no sign of his best friend, he was probably still angry about whatever had happened the day before. He wondered what would have had happened if he had let his friends know of his little secret. Probably he would have company on his last day of freedom. With a sigh, he went to the library to look up curses that he could use to take away Weasel's ability to reproduce. That always cheered him up.

The library was empty. Everyone seemed to be outside, throwing snowballs on one another and making snow angels. The only person besides Madam Pince in the Library was Hermione Granger. Who was crying.

Awkwardly, Draco took a step back, planning to high tail out of there, but he bumped into a chair and alerted Granger of his presence.

She looked up hopeful and when she saw that it was just him, she threw her head back into her arms and began sobbing earnestly.

_You can still make it out! _His inner voiced hissed again. Something in Draco's gut, however, told him that he should stay and comfort the girl. Perhaps his good act would come back and he wouldn't wake up a Veela tomorrow.

He felt disgusted as he sat down across from Granger at the table she was sobbing at. It was probably Potter's influence that made him such a fucking good do-er.

"What's got you down, cage face?" He asked. Granger used to have wires all over her teeth in her second and third year.

Granger looked up again, face red, blotchy and ugly, and sniffed. "Go away, Malfoy. I know you don't c-c-care at a—" She began crying again.

Draco faked a sigh. "Is this about Weasel? I'll have you know, that if it is, I am pretty sure you're better off. I heard a rumor that he has some sexual disease that gives you warts."

"Malfoy… I—You started that rumor." Draco saw Granger crack a smile.

"Draco?" A guy's voice. Harry's voice. Draco turned in his seat and saw Harry there, face looking like he had been running around outside in the cold.

"Remembered, did you?" Draco snapped coldly. "I don't need your company though. I have Granger here."

Draco felt like taking it back at the hurt look Harry gave him. "I-I'm sorry. I accidently-"

You know what? Draco was hurt too and he reminded himself of that when he stood up from his chair and grabbed Granger. "Whatever,_ Potter_. I have things to do with Granger today instead."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** It was requested by FanofBellaandEdward to write in Harry's POV. So this chapter has all to do with Harry. I don't think there will be many of these, so don't get used to it. :P At the end of the chapter is an outline of what had happened years 1-6. If you want anything cleared up or have suggestions, please let me know! Also, please review! And thank you so much to all of you who reviewed last chapter. They made me really happy. :3

**Chapter Five**

Harry knew that he was in love with Draco since the age of fourteen. It had been the year that the Triwizard Tournament had been reinstated and he had seen Draco get asked to the ball by Parkinson. Jealousy and rage he had never felt before boiled inside of him. At first, he simply thought that he was being possessive of his best friend (why wouldn't he since he didn't have many close relationships to begin with?) But when Draco accepted and his heart broke in two, he couldn't deny it any longer. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend.

Even though Draco had stood up to Weasley in Harry's defense after the Sorting Feast in the beginning of their first year, Harry and Draco hadn't instantly become friends. The Malfoy heir constantly tried to best Harry in everything he did and it annoyed Harry endlessly. Harry knows now that it was just Draco trying to impress him, but at eleven years old, it just reminded him of Dudley and that wasn't a good thing. The blond always insisted in partnering with him in classes and telling anyone and everyone that they were friends; Draco didn't outright say it, he just implied that they were extremely close in conversations. Harry never disputed the claims to avoid hurt feelings.

Second year was when Harry could say they became true friends. Draco, in an effort to show the whole school that Harry and he were 'best friends', volunteered both of them (obviously without Harry's consent) to duel during a Dueling Club presentation. Draco had the brilliant idea to conjure a snake and Harry's ability to speak to snakes became public knowledge.

It was the year that the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened and muggleborns were being petrified left and right. When it was discovered that Harry was a parseltongue, he was being shunned and scrutinized all over the school. Even his own house turned their backs on him due to jealousy (they didn't believe a half-blood was worthy of having Slytherin's gift). The only one who truly stuck on his side was Draco. Draco also always made it his mission to make Harry laugh and see it was something to be proud of. He even bought Harry a pet snake during Yule (which was completely black and was named, unoriginally, Dark).

Third year was the year he learned how much he_ needed_ Draco. That was the year his godfather, Sirius Black, had escaped from Azkaban. As soon as Draco heard the news from his father, Draco went straight to Privet Drive to warn his best friend. Draco, however, saw too much of Harry's home life to dismiss it as nothing and began to be overprotective and it overwhelmed Harry extremely. Harry then began to get annoyed when the cocky blond began to constantly challenge Hagrid's authority and bash Professor Lupin. Harry didn't even want to remember how chaotic Draco was when Sirius tried to enter the Gryffindor common room.

Boxing day, Harry got forty presents from Draco ("I hope you brag to that fat cousin of yours.") and Fred and George (who always joked around with Harry when they had the chance) gave him the Marauder's Map. Harry didn't tell Draco so when Draco found out, a month or so later, Harry was given the cold shoulder by a hurt Slytherin. At first, Harry was okay with it. It was nice not to have the prat nagging over his shoulder. Harry even forged a somewhat friendship with Ron Weasley(although that doesn't exist anymore). But at the same time, Harry seemed to miss the spoilt pureblood. He missed the constant mothering, the fact that he always had someone to ask(demand) how his day went. He missed having Draco talk rubbish about people during class. He, although he hated to admit it, missed how Draco always spoiled him with random presents in his roundabout way for making up for the crappy childhood he obviously had.

Draco had been so worried (when he had been missing for a whole day) that he had asked Snape if perhaps Black had finally taken Harry hostage. When a Snape quickly walked towards the shrieking shack, Draco followed. And because Draco was there, Pettigrew was stopped mid-transformation from escaping. Harry couldn't even imagine what would have happened had Draco not been there. However, even after what had happened, Draco still wouldn't talk to him. It was only when Harry had given the blond Slytherin the Marauder's Map that he was forgiven (then Weasley stopped their amicable relationship).

Although Harry knew that if you loved someone, you had to let them go, he didn't want to do that for Draco. Every girlfriend that the Malfoy heir had ever gotten after Parkinson in fourth year was destroyed in Draco's eyes by what was said by Harry in his jealousy. Any negative comment and Draco never gave a girl a second glance. And that satisfied Harry for fourth and fifth year. Sixth year, Draco somehow became more charming and flirtatious and it also became increasingly hard to come up with excuses. Then Harry noticed how Draco began to flirt with boys and it drove him crazy how Draco didn't even notice! Draco was still his overwhelming self and spoiled Harry rotten with presents. He asked daily if his scar was hurting or if he was planning to go on any crazy adventure anytime soon.

All this made Lucius's offer more enticing. The summer before the start of his seventh year, Harry had been invited over to Malfoy Manor to spend the summer. Of course, Harry had met Lucius Malfoy already; heck, he's been inside Draco's home before. However, every time Harry was in the near proximity of the eldest Malfoy, a bad feeling overwhelmed him. Then, that 'bad' feeling got even worse when he realized that although Draco didn't notice Harry's affection, it was because Draco was blind; Lucius Malfoy wasn't. His suspicions were confirmed when Draco went to shower after flying around outside and he bumped into Draco's father who had been watching them go their separate ways.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" It was said in a mocking way. Harry knew it was.

Harry tried to fake ignorance. "Excuse me?"

"I have eyes Mr. Potter. You're positively_ smitten _with my son." The man leered.

_Oh no. _

Lucius kept going. "You know the chances of my son returning your affections aren't likely."

Harry decided that the best course of action would be to pretend to not listen. Of course, he already knew that Draco would never see him more than a poor abused orphan; he just didn't like it said out loud much less rubbed in his face.

"And Narcissa and I would never approve of such a courtship. It would be disastrous. Not only are you a _half-blood_, but you are male. How would you expect the line to continue?"

Harry turned his head from Lucius and decided to not let the man see his face. Although he had carefully kept it blank when facing the blond, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his hurt for long.

"However, I am prepared to give my blessing if Draco ever returned you ardor. In exchange for something else, of course."

Harry turned around, hopeful. I would do anything. He thought. Harry was sure that Lucius saw something in his eyes because the man now looked triumphant.

"Pledge yourself to the Dark Lord and I will accept a courtship between you and my son."

Ever since sixth year, when Harry first stayed over at the Malfoy Manor, Draco's father constantly spoke of Harry's potential if he were to ally himself with Lord Voldemort. _"It isn't like you two share an animosity with each other besides the incident with the passing of your parents."_

_"We also had another encounter in my second year." Harry had snapped back hotly. He would never forget Ginny Weasley's pale body lying to die in the Chamber of Secrets._

_"Ah yes, I am very well aware of that. Of course, you realize that that wasn't truly the Dark Lord but his sixteen year old self. He is different now."_

_Harry snorted. "And all those attempts on my life in his name? Barty Crouch Jr. sound familiar?"_

_"A mad man with twisted ideals. He didn't truly know what the Dark Lord wanted."_

_Their conversation ended when Draco entered the dining hall._

He wanted Draco so badly that it hurt and he decided that he was going to do whatever it would take to finally be with Draco. That is why, after being ignored by Draco that Sunday before Draco's birthday, he decided to accept Lucius's offer. He was going to be a Death Eater.

_Not a death eater, an equal._ Harry heard Lucius's voice in the back of his head.

Draco would finally see him.

**_ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTER:_**

**First Year:** Harry does not investigate fluffy nor does he particularly care about the robbery at Gringott's. Although he did find a few things odd here and there, he didn't actively seek out any answers because a) Draco was always with him and he didn't want him to be and b) he respected Snape because he let him be a first year seeker (Draco wanted to show off his broom skills and it pretty much unfolded like what originally happened). The stone was protected because Quirrell/Voldemort couldn't get passed the Mirror of Erised.

**Second Year:** Lucius Malfoy DOES give the diary to Ginny Weasley. BUT Harry spent the whole summer with the Dursleys and was with Draco when Lucius gave the book to Ginny. Harry did get found out as a Parselmouth (as stated in the chapter) and he, Hermione and Draco find out about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry's snake, Dark, was the one who tells them about the pipes and helps them find the entrance. This is the time in which Draco starts to appreciate Hermione and stops being so nasty to her. Dobby does not meet Harry because Lucius does not talk of a plot to kill Harry. The Malfoy patriarch knows that Draco considers him a friend and sees that as an advantage when his master returns to power.

**Third Year:** Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. Draco comes to warn Harry at home and finds how abusive the Dursleys are (verbally). Draco makes it his personal mission to give Harry the childhood he never had (which to Draco means giving him expensive presents). Draco is also scared that Black would come and take away his best friend. When he finds out that Harry had been keeping secrets from him, he is extremely hurt because obviously he cares more about Harry than Harry cares about him. Draco is hurt further when he finds out that Harry made friends with his arch-nemesis. Draco helps in the capture of Peter Pettigrew (Sirius is given custody of Harry after he is cleared of all charges) and he also gets the Marauder's Map as a present.

**Fourth Year:** Triwizard Tournament comes and Harry is chosen as the fourth champion (Crouch Jr. becomes Mad Eye and at the same time has people imperioused to look for his master while he is impersonating the ex-auror). Draco convinces him that to keep his reputation at school and not break the contract, he has to purposely lose every round.[ Harry lets the Grindylows get him while he pushes Fleur out the way… he takes a potion that the Weasleys made to make him sick up and have to forfeit in the middle of trying to get the egg from the dragon… he wanders around the maze looking at the pretty hedges.] Also, the fact that Harry starts admitting to himself that he likes Draco more than a friend is reaffirmed when Draco is the person he would miss the most. Harry ruins two of potential relationships for Draco (Pansy and a Beauxbatons girl). Voldemort does not get resurrected because the plan with the portkey is abandoned when Crouch sees Harry's lack of ambition. Instead, there are several attempts throughout the year to kill him but they are all unsuccessful.

**Fifth Year:** Voldemort gets resurrected during the summer by other means. Harry scar starts to burn constantly (Crouch Jr. escaped in fourth year and finally found Voldemort) and is getting sent visions about the Ministry of Magic. He reluctantly goes to Dumbledore after seeing a red headed man attacked and Dumbledore arranges Harry to have occlumency lessons with Snape.

**Sixth Year:** Bellatrix Lestrange (as well as others) break out of Azkaban. Otherwise, everything is peaceful except for a few deaths in the Auror ranks (which seem like accidents) . Harry spends a week with Draco at Malfoy Manor (much to Sirius's displeasure). And Lucius starts speaking to Harry about his potential if he would join their side. Harry is stubborn and refuses to listen.


End file.
